


Nuttin' in New York

by A_Lighthouse_in_the_Sea_of_Time



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Oral, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lighthouse_in_the_Sea_of_Time/pseuds/A_Lighthouse_in_the_Sea_of_Time
Summary: When Goliath finally pisses Elisa off one too many times, she decides to seek some fun and pleasure from those around her.





	1. Elisa throats Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn. If you aren't 18 or older then stop reading this. Seriously there's no impressive story about love or shit here, just smut.

New York’s nights could be chilly in September, dipping down into the low sixties at night. But even the cool night air wasn’t enough to make Brooklyn’s body stop feeling like it was on fire, especially since his shaft was getting throated by a beautiful dark skinned detective at the moment.

 

Elisa was crouched down in front of the young adult red Gargoyle, her lips wrapped around Brooklyn’s thick cock as she bobbed her head back and forth, stroking the meaty piece of veiny cockmeat with both hand as wet slurping noises filled the roof top that both of them were on.

 

Brooklyn was leaning against a brick wall, moaning as his clawed fingers were placed gently on top of Elisa’s bobbing head, forcing her to take even more of his long, hard Gargoyle cock. Her lips felt like that were practically sealed tightly around his manhood, her tongue playing with the head of his cock as she slurped and suckled on it, her hands squeezing and milking the rest of his shaft that wasn’t in her mouth. Hot saliva trailed down his length and coated her hands.

 

This wasn’t how Brooklyn imagined his night was going to turn out when Elisa asked him to help her out with a stake out. At first he’d begun to question why she hadn’t asked Goliath, but remembered that the two of them had been on sour terms after Goliath had apparently said something stupid about their relationship. It honestly pissed Brooklyn off a bit how stupid his leader could with a fine woman like Elisa. She was smart, strong, and her body was amazing. One of the first things Brooklyn remembered about meeting Elisa was just how tight those jeans were around her fat ass.

 

And now here he was, getting his fat dick sucked by his leaders all but in name mate. While the young Gargoyle inside of him wanted to keep this fun going, the honorable part of him had to at least try and be reasonable. “Ah. Elisa, not that I’m not really appreciating what you’re doing, but aren’t you and Goliath...you know?”

 

Elisa slid off his cock, her mouth pulling off with a loud pop as strands of saliva connected her lips and his shaft. “Are you seriously saying you want me to stop?” She asks, pumping his foot and a half long member more with her hands and causing Brooklyn to moan a bit. “Because I’m pretty sure you don’t want me to.”

 

“Fuck.” Brooklyn groaned, watching Elisa plant a kiss on his cock head and then run her tongue around it in circles. “No, I really don’t. But like, if Goliath found out-”

 

“If Goliath found out he can just deal with it.” She said forcefully, squeezing Brooklyn’s dick even harder as an angry look crossed her face. “He doesn’t want to try and work things out? Then he doesn’t have a leg to stand on when I wanna’ deep throat his second in command.”

 

“Okay but-Whoa man.” Brooklyn felt his spin tingle and his legs start to falter as Elisa jumped back on his dick, shoving inch after inch of his cock further down her throat and moaning around it like a whore. “You make a good point.” The tight confines of her throat squeezed and pulled at his fat dick as Elisa pushed as much of his length down her gullet as she could muster. Her hands moved away from his shaft and started playing with his balls, massaging them and getting the thick amounts of baby batter ready to paint her insides.

 

Elisa was frowning as she deep throated Brooklyn’s donkey sized dick, though not because the effort was difficult. Hell she’d had to do just as much on stake outs before, blowing multiple men in a row just to get to the man in charge. Some nights she ended up walking home with a stomach full of jizz, all for the sake of justice. Right now though she wasn’t sucking fat dick for justice, but for payback. Goliath didn’t feel like he and her could fuck, and at first she was willing to agree with him. She’d seen how strong he was and how he might lose himself in the throws of passion, but now? This long after they’ve known each other Elisa knew that Goliath just didn’t want to commit.

 

As she bottomed out on Brooklyn’s cock and made the red Gargoyle moan louder than ever before, Elisa had to admit that another big problem was the size of Goliath’s cock. Sure, it was alright at seven inches, but for a guy his size she was expecting something that might belong on a small horse. Elisa was a bit of a size queen, in the sense that a dick over ten inches made her just barely wet. She thought she could look past it, Goliath was nice enough and knew how to treat her, but in the end his dick just wasn’t big enough, and if he wasn’t even willing to try and work on their relationship then she was gonna’ get her fix for fat cock elsewhere. Like Brooklyn.

 

“Oh fuck!” Brooklyn groaned out, pushing Elisa’s face roughly against his crotch as he forced every last inch of his dick down her throat. She didn’t fight it, Elisa just relaxed her throat and let the hot sticky loads of Gargoyle jizz coat her stomach like a firehose that was out of control. She could feel the strength behind Brooklyn’s grasp and doubted she could escape even if she wanted to. Elisa could feel the cock throbbing with each eruption of cum that shot out of the tip, and before long she could feel the nut batter start to seep from her lips.

 

Thankfully Brooklyn pulled her off after realizing that maybe having Elisa pass out on his dick wasn’t a good idea. His huge donkey sized dick slid out of her throat in the lewdest manner possible, coated in spit and jizz and still going off as the tip exited her mouth, shooting more hot and sticky strands against Elisa’s face and the front of her clothes, seeping into them and making the woman’s nipples stand on end as the hot mixture fought with the cold night air.

 

After a solid minute of cumming Brooklyn was glad he was leaning against a wall, he doubted he could stand on his own at the moment. A few quick breaths later and he finally realized that Elisa was covered, chest to face, in his jizz and the young Gargoyle had the sense of mind to look embarrassed. “Er, sorry Elisa. Never really busted a nut that hard before. You just...you really know how to suck dick.”

 

“Mmm, goddamn right I do.” Elisa said, wiping some jizz off her face before sucking it off of her fingers like a filthy fucking slut. She looked down at her clothes and grinned, shrugging off her red jacket and then yanking her black shirt off to reveal a nice perky pair of brown tits. “Ruined my clothes though Brooklyn.” She chided him.

 

“Er, sorry.” He said, transfixed on Elisa once more as she stood up, kicked her boots off and turned around. Brooklyn felt his shaft start to harden once more as Elisa unbuttoned her pants and dropped them to her ankles, bending over as she did and giving him an amazing look at her fat brown ass, and the black thong that her ass cheeks were swallowing up at the moment. At this point he was back to being hard as stone. “Damn.” Was all he could say.

 

“Like what you see huh?” Elisa asked with a grin, hooking her thumbs through the strings of her thong and yanking them down, revealing her bare pussy and winking asshole. “I hope you didn’t think you’d get away with me just blowing that fat dick of yours tonight Brooklyn?”

 

“Fuck no, not after I saw this fat ass.” Brooklyn said, getting more forward as he reached out and cupped a hand full of brown booty, squeezing it and massaging it in his claws, spreading those cheeks apart so he could tease Elisa’s pussy with a finger. “Holy hell, I just wanna’ plow you right now Elisa, I just wanna’ pump you full of my seed over and over again.” Brooklyn’s breathing was getting heavier.

 

Elisa smirked and looked back at him. “Then why don’t you, stud?”

 

That’s all it took for Brooklyn, who bent Elisa over again and aimed his cock right at her snatch. He used on hand at the base of his dick to keep him steady, and after rubbing his cock head against her opening a few times he penetrated Elisa, slipping half of his fat, long dick into her slutty pussy and making the detective moan like a whore. “Yeah...yeah you like that Elisa?” Brooklyn asked, pumping his cock in and out of Elisa’s cunt, sliding more and more of his rock hard shaft in each time. “You like what a real Gargoyle’s cock feels like?”

 

“Mmmph, talk dirty to me Brooklyn.” Elisa moaned, hands on her knees as Brooklyn pumped away in her, while she bounced her booty back against that cunt destroyer of a dick. She wanted all of it.

 

“Don’t calle me Brooklyn, call me monster.” Brooklyn demanded, increasing his thrusts and becoming even more rough with the slutty detective.

 

“F-fuck me with that fat dick you monster!” Elisa shouted, not giving a fuck if anyone else heard her. All she fucking needed right now was this fat Gargoyle dick.

 

“You like havin’ a monster fuck you, huh you human slut?” Brooklyn shouted, slapping Elisa so hard across the ass that it left a large hand print in its wake. “What would the other officers think, if they saw you on top of some random building getting fucked by a huge length of Gargoyle cock and begging for more?”

 

“They’d think I’m a slut!” Elisa answered honestly. Everyone in the precinct already knew the lengths Elisa went to work a case, and the amount of jizz she’d swallowed over the years. “But I wouldn’t care, so long as I got your meaty prick inside me you fuckin’ monster!”

 

“You want my jizz slut? Is that what you want?!” Brooklyn shouted, now completely shoving every inch of his cock in and out of Elisa’s cunt, his balls slapping against the underside of her belly with each thrust. “Tell me you want it bitch, or I’ll stop fucking this slutty cunt right now!”

 

“No please!” Elisa gasped, panting like a bitch in heat as Brooklyn fucked her savagely. “I want that jizz! Coat my fuckin’ pussy in it!”

 

Brooklyn decided to fucking oblige, letting out a loud roar as his eyes glowed an eerie white, shoving every last inch of his dick into Elisa as he pumped her once more full of steamy hot monster cum. It was gallons upon gallons of the messy, sticky liquid, so much that it quickly filled up Elisa’s cunt and began seeping out and splashing onto the rooftop around their feet, creating a small puddle of thick, syrupy jizz that Elisa’s cunt tried desperately to keep inside of her.

 

After a few moments Brooklyn let out a sigh, yanking his cock free of Elisa’s snatch and letting another huge splash of jizz to pour out before Elisa dropped to her knees, sitting in a puddle of cum. “Elisa I gotta’ say,” Brooklyn said, panting a bit. “That was fucking hot.”

 

“Anytime you wanna’ continue,” Elisa said, shakily standing to her feet before Brooklyn helped her up. “Just ask big boy.” She leaned up, kissing his mouth while rubbing her knee across his softening cock. “Cause I’m always up for more.”


	2. Elisa becomes Broadway's buttlsut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like writing this one after a night of depression :D

“Mmmph! Shove it in deeper Broadway!”

 

Broadway loved Angela. She was his angel of the night just like how Demona had been one for Goliath thousands of years ago. The connection he felt for her transcended almost every other emotion he felt about anything else.

 

“Oh fuck that’s a big dick! It’s stretching me out so good!”

 

He loved Angela more than food, which said a lot considering the momentous girth on the teal Gargoyle. He loved her more than the detective movies he loved to go and watch every once in a while! She was his beloved, and he loved her more than anything else in the whole world!

 

“God I can’t believe how fuckin’ fat your shaft is! It feels like I got an arm up my ass!”

 

...well, he loved her ALMOST more than anything else in the world. Broadway had his claws held tightly against Elisa’s waist, bouncing her jiggling brown booty up and down his enormous Gargoyle shaft as he laid on his back. The sounds of their fucking filled the clock tower and somebody was sure to hear them eventually.

 

But honestly, Broadway didn’t give a single fuck at the moment, all he wanted to do was bust a nut inside of Elisa’s ass and pound away till it was a gaping, leaking messy fuckhole.

\---

A few hours earlier

\---

Broadway landed on the outside ledge of the clock tower, his arms full of tasty microwavable treats that a friendly shop owner had conveniently left outside of his shop tonight. The fat Gargoyle was already thinking up tons of ways he could enjoy tonight’s delectable dinner, maybe he could enjoy some classic crime drama or something while he ate gooey pizza?

 

Of course once he heard the yelling inside the clock tower he knew he wasn’t going to be enjoying much of anything tonight.

 

At least as far as he knew.

 

“I just don’t understand why you can’t give my father a chance!” Angela was shouting with Elisa as Broadway snuck his way inside, and cursed the world to find that he was the only other person here besides the two ladies. “He’s been more than fair to you.”

 

“More than fair?” Elisa repeated, face twisted into one of annoyance and rage. “He can’t decide if we’re a couple or not for the longest time, and then decides the best thing to do is try and tell me we need a break?! Are you listening to yourself Angela?”

 

Oh boy, so this was about the argument that Elisa and Goliath had earlier in the week. It was a nasty one, and Broadway had never seen his leader so hurt before. Still, even Broadway knew enough not to act the way Goliath did. It was obvious how much Elisa loved him, and he just took it for granted all because he wasn’t over Demona yet. Yeesh. For some reason though Brooklyn hadn’t seemed to mind the argument all that much lately, in fact he seemed even chipper than he had before.

 

“He’s been through a lot Elisa, can’t you see that?” Angela asked Elisa as Broadway snuck even further into the room. He was gonna’ be the sneakiest and fattest Gargoyle alive, he just know it. “Broadway tell her that I’m right!” Aw dammit.

 

“Aw well, you know.” Broadway fumbled a bit with the food in his hands and grinned sheepishly at the woman he loved, trying desperately not to stare at how nice those jeans hugged Elisa’s ass. “I think both of them have a point.”

 

“What?” Angela asked Broadway, frowning at him in a way that reminded him that she was indeed Demona’s daughter. “Are you saying my father’s wrong?”

 

“Aw come on Angie, don’t put me on the spot liek this.” Broadway begged. “I mean, Goliath is being a little unreasonable.”

 

“Oh is he?!” Angela’s eyes glowed red for a second before she stomped past Broadway, heading outside. “Well, since you two seem to get along so well, you can just stay stay here and enjoy each other’s company then!”

 

“Aw Angie don’t!” Broadway called out, but was too late. Angela flew off into the night and left him standing there sad, holding an arm full of tv dinners.

 

Not even that could fill the hole in his heart. “Hey big guy,” He felt Elisa’s hand on his shoulder, rubbing it in a friendly way as he pouted. “Don’t get so down, it ain’t your fault you can see what’s staring Goliath right in the face.”

 

“Yeah, I guess. I just wished Angela didn’t have to get so mad at me not taking Goliath’s side all the time.” Broadway sighed. That rubbing that Elisa was doing was feeling pretty good though, and she smelt nice too. Broadway tensed up a bit when Elisa leaned against him, placing her other hand on his big belly, but he didn’t pull away. “Uh, Elisa?”

 

She was smirking at him, and it reminded Broadway of a cat that was up to no good. “Hey, I’m just doing what Angela said to do.” Broadway raised a brow. “She did say to enjoy each others company.” Elisa’s hand traveled lower until it slipped past Broadway’s loin cloth, and he had to jump a bit when her hand squeezed his semi hard cock. “Mmm, nice and big, just like I thought it would be.”

 

“El-Elisa wait!” Broadway stammered, but he didn’t force her off of him, and it was because deep down he didn’t want her to stop massaging his cock to full hardness. “I’m in love with Angela!”

 

“Who said anything about love?” Elisa asked him, pumping his cock. Her hand couldn’t even fit around the shaft now, it was that big. The front of his loin cloth was sticking up as a big dollop of precum leaked out the tip. “This is just me enjoyin’ a friend’s big, meaty dick.” Oh wow, the way she said such dirty words sent Broadway’s mind spinning with all sorts of lewd thoughts. “And besides, you still owe me from when you accidentally shot me, remember?”

 

“Th-that’s not fair Elisa.” Broadway groaned, biting his bottom lip as Elisa moved her hand to his leaky cock head and rubbed her palm against it.

 

“Well hey, if you want me to stop…”

 

Broadway’s eyes widened as Elisa’s stroking and rubbing did indeed cease, and the large and in charge Gargoyle let out the most pitiful moan as he stared down at the smirking detective. “I…” He looked back over to where Angela had left just minutes ago, a tug of war going on in his heart before he looked back to Elisa, who at that point had yanked up her shirt and was now showing off her delicious looking tits. “Maybe just...a little bit?”

 

Gods he was weak.

\---

Back to the fucking

\---

“Ungh ungh ungh!” His dick was half way inside of Elisa’s ass as she bounced up and down on him, that fat brown booty jiggling with each perverted thrust that Broadway decided to give her. She couldn’t handle all of his fat, Gargoyle cock! She was just a slutty human whore who wanted what she had always wanted, a nice hard fucking.

 

Broadway blinked at Elisa began to moan some more atop his shaft. He didn’t know where thoughts like those had come fromt but really...he actually liked them a bit. When he and Angela made love it was soft and slow and, honestly, a little boring. She never sucked his dick like Elisa had before, or hungrily swallowed down load after load of his Gargoyle jizz like Elisa had either. Hell, Angela wouldn’t even let him play with her asshole, but here Elisa was slamming that hungry donut hole down on his meaty shaft like there was no tomorrow!

 

Broadway...Broadway enjoyed being a fucking deviant! Sure he still loved Angela-

 

“How you like that Gargoyle dick Elisa? Does it feel good stretching your ass out?”

 

-but this was just too much for Broadway to ignore! The feeling of pleasure as Elisa’s tight ass clamped down on his fat dick was amazing!

 

“Oh fuck yeah I love it Broadway!” Elisa screamed at him, moaning like a common whore as she bounced that booty up and down his fat turgid dick! “You’re stretchin’ my ass out! God, the way you’re actin’ I can tell Angela never does this for you!” Elisa smiled, her lips still stained with Broadway’s cum from earlier.

 

“Nnngh, she never fucking does!” Broadway groaned, grabbing Elisa by her arms and yanking her down even further, shoving more and more of his enormous ass destroying cock inside of her. “It’s a good thing I have you and your slutty ass though!”

 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Elisa panted out, her ass now completely numb to any pain she had felt, and only the severe torrent of pleasure that exploded within her each time Broadway pounded away existed. “Broadway, bust a nut inside my ass! Try and get me pregnant!”

 

“Augh, you stupid slut!” Gods, Broadway was just loving this depraved dirty talk! His balls felt like they were going to explode! “You can’t get pregnant through the butt!” He groaned again, feeling the raging flood of jizz start to erupt. “But I’ll fucking try!”

 

Fat sticky globs of Gargoyle jizz erupted forth from Broadway’s dick and filled Elisa’s hot asshole so much and so fast that even the airtight seal of her booty and his dick couldn’t keep the leakage from happening. At first it was a small droplet of cum, but as more and more baby batter kept being pumped inside Elisa’s ass that small droplet became a huge splash. Pretty soon Broadway’s balls were coated in his own goddamn jizz as Elisa moaned out and her body shivered in pleasure. “There’s, fuck, so much cum!”

 

Broadway groaned, sitting up and pulling Elisa’s off his dick. He had one more thing he wanted to do. His fat cock popped out lewdly, leaving her asshole a gaping wrecked mess, and Broadway grabbed Elisa by the hair before turning her around to face his crotch, slapping her face with his messy cock before aiming the tip at her lips, pumping it a few more times to fire off long hot ropes of cum across the sluts face. “Ungh...fuck!” Broadway panted loudly, stumbling backwards until he fell in Hudson’s chair, his dirty dick dangling off the side as Elisa sat in front of him, hungrily scooping up as much cum as possible before sucking it down. It was only then that reality hit him and he realized what he’d just done. “Oh no, I cheated on Angela!” Broadway was going through a multitude of emotions, but all that started to disappear when Elisa crawled towards him, and using just her mouth raised his dick up and gave it a lewd kiss, left over jizz still leaking out of his cock and onto her mouth.

 

“Yeah, you did. Now, you wanna’ keep cheating on her, or stop big boy?” Elisa asked, getting on her knees, and bringing that dirty Gargoyle dick against her chest and began rubbing up and down while sliding it between her tits.

 

Broadway was already getting hard, and any thoughts of guilt soon gave way to lust. “M-maybe just a little longer.”


End file.
